Riptide
by CNthedivergent
Summary: Tobias "Four" Eaton was a well-known businessman, who opened the most popular chain coffee shop, Just Four You. Enter Tris Prior, an employee at the Just Four You Michigan Ave. Location. She is depressed, anxious, and suicidal. When Four gets his coffee from the new employee, will they change each other's lives for the better? Rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tobias POV**

I walk the crowded streets of Chicago, some people's eyes bulging out as they see me. They ask for autographs, selfies, whatever the hell they want from me. I ignore them. They don't know me. I'm the only person who truly knows who I am. And if they knew who I am, they wouldn't be asking for those kinds of things from me.

I am known as Four, most successful, youngest, charming business man, the CEO of the most well-known chain coffee shop, Just Four You. I opened the company at the young age of 24.

The people who don't like me know me as Four, the handsome yet stupid business man who also happens to be a player. Those people are usually the girls I've been with.

As I mentioned earlier, I am the only person who truly knows who I am. I am Tobias Eaton, damaged little boy. I am an alcoholic, player, an overall awful person to be around.

* * *

><p>I step into the Michigan Avenue location to be greeted with the beautiful eyes of my employees. Most of my employees are girls around 20 who are in college or just never got around to it. And don't think I'm some creepy old guy looking at these girls. I'm 26. I'm still allowed to look at girls like that.<p>

I wait in the line of the coffee shop, a girl with red hair in front of me. She turns around and gasps. "Four?!"

"That would be me," I say.

"You can go first," The girl says, gesturing to the cashier.

"Oh, I can't accept that. You go ahead."

"No, you go."

"Oh, alright."

I order my usual black coffee, getting the attractive cashier's number, and then I make my way to receive my coffee. The girl I see blows me away. She's not like all the other girls I stare at. She's more beautiful and alert than all the others. She has long blonde hair and gray-blue eyes that demand attention.

"Four," She says with no emotion whatsoever. She hands me the cup, decorated with blue snowflakes for the holidays.

"Thank you, beautiful. I would love to take you out sometime. How about you take a break?"

"I just got here ten minutes ago."

"Well, I'm the CEO of this company. I can get you whatever you want, breaks included."

"I just saw Lauren give you her number. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I think you're just as smart as you are gorgeous."

"You're terrible at this, you know?"

"At what?"

"Your way of 'flirting'," The blonde girl says.

"I think I'm quite amazing at it," I say.

"Well, you're not. Rule number one of flirting is that you don't try to get two girls at once, right in front of the other girl," She says.

"I've done it before. All the other girls didn't mind."

"Well, maybe I'm not like the other girls."

"Maybe you're not. Bye," I read hear nametag, "Tris." I wink at her, then smile at Lauren.

* * *

><p>I can't stop thinking about that girl, and it's scaring me. She's so bold, so smart, so…beautiful. I need a drink.<p>

I head home, drinking my problems down the drain. I've already had a whole bottle of wine and three cans of beer. Now that I'm drunk, I find myself calling Lauren. I can't stop myself. I want to stop myself because I want Tris. But I'm just too drunk.

So I when I hear a feminine voice say, "Hello?" I can't stop myself from saying, "Hey. It's Four. Wanna come over?"

**A/N: Hey! I'm Christina Nicole. Did you like it? I hope so! Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the others will be longer. Please follow, favorite, and review. ****:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

I haven't had a clear thought in two years. All I think is _Maybe I shouldn't be here, what would happen if I died? What's the point here? _

If you haven't guessed it already, I have clinical depression. I haven't been officially diagnosed. I just know. I know because I'm constantly having panic attacks. I know because most if not all of my thoughts are dark. I know because I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in this messed up world. In other words, I'm suicidal. I haven't hurt myself before, always stopping myself from using the knife or the razor.

The only clear thoughts I've had since yesterday are about Four and his mysterious dark blue eyes. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him because he's a player and overall bad news, but I just can't help it.

My eyes shift over to the bathroom from where I am sprawled out on the couch. _Maybe just one cut with the razor wouldn't be too bad. I deserve it anyway. And maybe it'll get my thoughts away from Four. _

I head over to the bathroom, taking the razor out of the shower. I look at myself in the mirror. Should I really be doing this? _Yes, you deserve it remember? _But, I can't. I'm better than that. I put the razor down, rushing out to find my phone. I have to call Christina.

"Chris?" I say once I've dialed her number.

"Yeah, Tris? I'm at work handling a customer," Christina says. "Wait, is it an emergency?"

"Yes, can you leave work early? I really need you," I say.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five," Christina sounds panicky over the phone. I understand why. It's not everyday your best friend calls you saying she's in an emergency. Actually, I call her about every other week telling her to come over. I always call her when I'm in this situation.

Five seconds. That's all it takes for me to lose it. Five seconds is all it takes for me to start thinking about mom and dad. They died two years ago because of a freaking car crash. I've always wanted to track down the person who murdered them and kill them. But, that is yet another thing I cannot do.

The tears start to come, starting slowly, coming one by one, then starting to turn into sobs. I cry about my parents. I cry about my brother, who hasn't said a word to me since the car crash, and then he moved to England. I cry about my depression. I cry about my crying because I don't like to be weak. I don't like it at all.

I am then aware of someone holding me, someone with long arms and a comforting touch. Christina.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Christina says.

"My parents… Why did they have to-?" I start, but am too depressed to continue.

"I don't think there was a reason."

I continue to cry in Christina's arms, until they stop. For the first time, my terrible thoughts are clouded. They're clouded with dark blue eyes, gorgeous dark blue eyes. I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he's even given one shit about me since yesterday. I'm sure he hasn't.

But, then why am I thinking about him? He's a player and a know it all and just an idiot. But, he's hot. And damn those blue eyes of his. I have to stop thinking about him.

"Tris," Christina says. "What's on your mind?"

I blush. She shouldn't know. Nobody has to know what's on my mind.

"It's a boy isn't it?" She says.

I bite my cheek, "No. Of course not."

"You're lying," Christina has always been a human lie detector. She has been since I met her in high school.

"No, I'm not," I say. "Christina, why would I be thinking about a boy?"

"Who is it?" She says.

"Nobody."

"Just tell me!"

"I'm not telling."

"Aha, I got you!" She says. "You finally admitted it!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah. I admitted it. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you anything about him. End of conversation."

"Oh, fine," Christina says. "I won't bother you about it until tomorrow."

I groan, "Chris!"

"So," Chris says, "to make you feel better, we're going to the bar tomorrow night."

"How will that make me feel better? I have work the next day."

"Well, then you'll have a bad day at work. The night before will be amazing, so it will make up for it."

"Who's coming?"

"Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and his old friend."

"Who's his old friend?"

"I don't know, but you'll be there right?"

"I'll be there," I sigh. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer, but it was more of an introduction to Tris. Thoughts? Think it was too depressing? Please favorite, follow, and review. ****J**

**-Christina Nicole**


End file.
